Tipe?
by G'lery
Summary: "Kau benar-benar menyukai mayat hidup itu, Ino?" Shikamaru pasti sudah berubah. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja sejak gadis di sampingnya terus memandang lekat pada pria pucat itu. "Mungkin, setidaknya dia jauh lebih baik daripada pria malas sepertimu."


Story not mine, saya hanya sekedar merubah dan mengganti beberapa bagian agar sesuai dengan tokoh dalam cerita ini.

Cerita disini diambil dari fandom sebelah dengan judul "The Girl Next Door" karya author-nim ichinisan1-3

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Shikamaru x Ino

Rate : T

Genre : friendship and romance(?)

Warning : Newbie, Typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, EYD tak beraturan, etc.

Udara tampak membakar aspal jalanan. Seorang pria muda berjalan di atasnya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi terlihat mencolok di jalanan kompleks perumahan. Blazer hitam menggantung di sela tangan kirinya yang menyelip pada saku celana panjang berwarna senada. Cekikan dasi biru di kerah lehernya terlihat melonggar.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelan seragam wajib dari sekolahnya masih lengkap ia kenakan. Berterima kasihlah pada terik matahari yang menemaninya selama perjalanan pulang, hingga tetesan peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Tangan kanannya berulang kali terayun ke arah mulutnya untuk menuangkan soda dingin yang sedari tadi Ia genggam. Penyejuk dahaga yang cukup untuk saat ini.

Matanya sesekali memicing silau, ekspresi malas di wajahnya semakin terlihat kala seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya berlari ke arahnya,

"Shika!"

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau baru pulang?"

Suara gadis itu membuatnya menoleh,

"Hn" Sahutnya yang hanya sebatas gumaman.

"Hah.. hari ini panas sekali. Tadi aku mengerjakan piket lebih dulu, jadi aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang? Tertidur di kelas lagi?" Oceh gadis itu sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hn" si pemuda masih enggan mengeluarkan kata lain selain gumaman malasnya.

"Dasar pemalas!" Gadis itu-Ino terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengayunkan tas digenggamannya.

Tidak ada percakapan lain hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah Ino. Sama seperti ulang tahun mereka yang hanya berjarak satu hari, rumah mereka juga hanya berjarak satu nomor.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Shika!" ucap Ino sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Shikamaru hanya menatapnya hingga Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mengerjakan piket apanya, aku berani bertaruh dia pulang terlambat karena menunggu pria itu lewat di depan sekolah." Ucap Shikamaru pelan sebelum dirinya sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

###

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa sebenarnya Ino telah terpesona pada seorang pria yang beberapa hari ini selalu lewat di depan sekolahnya saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Pria dengan kemeja kantor putih dengan bagian lengan yang sudah digulung dan jas yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Awalnya Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Ino yang sering pulang terlambat demi menunggu pria itu, tapi lama kelamaan Shikamaru jengah dengan kelakuan Ino yang terus saja berbohong dan mencari alasan agar bisa pulang terlambat.

Shikamaru tidak suka saat dia dengan terpaksa harus berbohong pada ibunya Ino atau pada ibunya sendiri saat mereka bertanya kenapa Ia pulang sendiri tanpa Ino. Itu juga alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru tetap tidur di kelas meskipun bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Shikamaru menunggu Ino, bukan karena Shikamaru khawatir atau takut pulang sendiri. Shikamaru hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi jika dia pulang tanpa Ino.

###

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Shikamaru karena hanya pada hari itu Shikamaru bisa tidur dan bersantai tanpa harus memikirkan apapun. Seperti saat ini, Shikamaru masih terlelap menikmati indahnya alam mimpi sebelum suara gaduh memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Shika, bangunlah! Ino menunggumu di bawah." Teriak seorang wanita yang juga merangkap sebagai Ibunya.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Shikamaru akan bangun, maka Yoshino-Ibu Shikamaru menyuruh Ino untuk langsung masuk ke kamar Shikamaru.

Bukan hal yang spesial jika Ino masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru untuk membangunkannya. Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan Ino selama hampir seumur hidupnya, Ino bahkan sudah hafal dengan semua letak barang yang ada di dalam kamar pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru, bangun! Kita jadi _jogging_ 'kan?" Kata Ino setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Shikamaru.

Ino terus mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Shikamaru dan berteriak dengan suara semerdu petir miliknya yang terus memanggil nama pemilik kamar yang masih bergumul mesra dengan selimutnya.

Suara Ino terdengar begitu bersemangat, tapi yang dipanggil tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ino tak mau kehilangan banyak waktu, dia segera membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru dengan kunci cadangan yang dibawanya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru.

Melihat Shikamaru yang masih asik bergelung nyaman di atas kasur membuat Ino naik pitam dan segera menarik selimut hangat milik Shikamaru. Pemuda itu masih tertidur dalam damai(?) dengan kaos oblong miliknya,

"Shika! Ayo bangun!" teriak Ino sambil menguncang tubuh pemuda itu yang hanya disambut dengan erangan tak jelas.

Tak habis pikir, Ino kembali menyelimuti pemuda yang terlelap seperti orang mati itu. Senyum sadis terukir di bibir gadis itu,

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Ino pergi ke kamar mandi yang juga terletak di ruangan itu, lalu kembali dengan sebuah gayung berisi air di tangannya.

"Shika, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini." bisiknya pelan sebelum akhirnya tangan gemulai itu menuangkan satu gayung penuh berisi air tepat di wajah Shikamaru.

"Arrrghh! Ino!" erang Shikamaru melihat wajah dan selimutnya yang basah karena ulah Ino.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Shikamaru.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, Shika! _Dia_ bisa pergi bahkan sebelum kau sempat membuka matamu." Keluh Ino.

Shikamaru menyingkap selimutnya dan terduduk, matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Ino. Tangan kanan pria itu mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, kemudian beranjak dari kasur nyamannya sambil membawa selimut basahnya yang langsung dilemparkan tepat di wajah gadis itu.

"Shika!" Teriakan Ino bahkan masih bisa didengarnya meski sekarang dia telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Shikamaru ingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk menemani gadis itu lari pagi. Mencoba bertemu secara ' _kebetulan'_ namun terorganisir dengan lari pagi, semacam itulah taktik Ino untuk mendekati _Pria_ yang ditaksirnya. Shikamaru tak akan mengeluh kalau saja dia tidak terlibat dalam rencana gadis itu.

Shikamaru masih ingat saat gadis itu berucap, "Shika, aku tak mungkin mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Kau hanya perlu menemaniku lari pagi, dan setelah itu aku akan pulang sekolah tepat waktu agar Ibuku tidak terus-terusan menanyaimu."

Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana Ino bisa tahu jika _Pria_ itu sering berolahraga di dekat taman Nara milik keluarganya. Mereka tidak pernah kesana pada pagi hari apalagi di hari minggu, karena Shikamaru pasti lebih memilih untuk bergumul bersama guling di kasurnya yang nyaman.

Pada intinya, para gadis itu tetap sulit dimengerti. Khususnya untuk orang seperti Shikamaru.

Bahkan untuk masalah pria, Ino punya selera tinggi seperti kebanyakan gadis; Pria tampan, kaya, keren, dan bertubuh tegap. Meski jarak umur _Pria_ itu beberapa tahun di atasnya.

###

Mereka sudah berada di depan taman Nara saat Ino tiba-tiba menariknya ke sebuah pohon yang ada di sana,

"Shika, lihat! _Dia_ ada disana!" telunjuk Ino mengacung ke arah seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dengan kulit super putih namun berwajah dingin.

Saat mata si gadis tengah melirik pada pria tegap di sana. Shikamaru berucap, "Beberapa tahun ke depan aku pasti bisa lebih keren dibanding mayat hidup itu."

Shikamaru bukan orang yang angkuh dan sepercaya diri itu sebelumnya. Keajaiban _'jatuh cinta'_ sang sahabatlah yang tak sadar membuat pria itu jadi seperti itu.

Ino tersenyum mencibir, "Namanya Sai dan dia bukan mayat hidup, Shika!"

Gadis berambut blonde hanya mengoreksi panggilan Shikamaru pada _Pria_ itu, sedangkan kata-kata selebihnya sama sekali tidak digubris Ino.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai mayat hidup itu, Ino?" Shikamaru pasti sudah berubah.

Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja sejak gadis di sampingnya terus memandang lekat pada pria pucat itu.

"Mungkin, setidaknya dia jauh lebih baik daripada pria malas sepertimu." Ucap gadis itu sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah dimana Sai terakhir kali terlihat.

###

Sebagai ketua cheerleader, Ino pernah berjanji pada teman-temannya jika tim basket sekolah mereka menang di perlombaan antar sekolah yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka, maka Ino akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya. Dan janji Ino-pun terealisasikan malam ini.

Di saat teman-temannya yang lain berlomba menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan Ino, Shikamaru hanya duduk di kursi memperhatikan orang-orang.

Matanya tak sengaja terfokus pada gadis berambut panjang keunguan. Gadis yang tak lain adalah sahabat Ino itu tampak cukup populer di kalangan para lelaki sekolahnya.

Gadis manis, pemalu, lugu dan pendiam namun terlihat dewasa itu dikelilingi beberapa teman pria dari sekolah mereka. Tak berlangsung lama saat pemuda berambut jabrik dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya menghampiri gadis itu dan membuat pemuda lainnya mundur teratur.

Gadis itu-Hinata tersipu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya setelah lengan pemuda itu melingkar dipundaknya.

Hinata datang ke pesta ini bukan hanya sebagai sahabat Ino, tapi juga sebagai gadis yang merayakan kemenangan kekasihnya, Naruto. Pemuda bermata bulat yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket di sekolah mereka.

Shikamaru masih memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu, sampai Naruto memberi sesuap daging untuk gadis-nya. Shikamaru tersadar, Ia terkekeh. Terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan bodoh.

Shikamaru memutar pandangannya ke arah lain, kali ini pandangannya bertemu dengan si ketua cheerleader. Gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya,

"Jangan bilang kau suka pada Hinata?!" Mata Ino menatap tajam seakan ingin mencari kepastian dari mata malas pemuda itu.

Shikamaru mengernyit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya besar di benaknya.

"Shika! apa kau mau pulang?"

Yang ditanya hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik ke arah si penanya,

"Disana terlalu berisik, mendokusai."

Ino tersenyum dan menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berbaring di atas rumput, gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Shikamaru sambil memandangi langit yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

"Hey Shika, apa semua pria sama saja? menyukai gadis anggun dan dewasa," Ino tersenyum

Shikamaru masih menutup matanya, enggan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino yang terdengar aneh itu.

"Tadi sore aku melihat Sai bersama seorang wanita, dia memeluk dan menciumnya setelah wanita itu turun dari taksi. Sai bahkan membawa koper yang di bawa wanita itu masuk ke rumahnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan terlihat anggun." Ino tersenyum getir.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan suaranya saat suara Ino lebih dulu mencapai telinganya,

"Apa semua pria sama saja? Menyukai gadis angun dan dewasa. Hampir semua pria yang kukenal menyukai Hinata, bahkan kau juga menyukainya." Ucap Ino sambil memandang sinis ke arah Shikamaru.

"Padahal aku sudah berdiet dan membentuk tubuhku dan aku juga memanjangkan rambutku, aku bahkan sudah berhasil menjadi ketua Cheerleader. Tapi mereka hanya memujiku lalu pergi begitu saja." Ino mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes.

Entah karena alasan yang mana hingga Ino tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya, yang jelas dia merasa sesak. Apalagi kala sebuah tangan besar menepuk puncak kepalanya, air matanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa ditahan.

Shikamaru merengkuh pundak Ino yang terlihat sedikit bergetar lalu berucap, "Kau itu cerewet dan galak, terlalu menyeramkan untuk didekati. Kau juga terlalu genit!"

Ino mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh, "Apa kau bilang?!"

Ino bersungut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ino tahu itu benar tapi tetap saja terlalu menyebalkan untuk didengar secara langsung.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali membaringkan punggungnya kembali.

"Tapi Shika, aku tidak bisa membantumu mendapatkan Hinata. Kau tahu, meskipun kau adalah sahabatku sejak lahir tapi aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Naruto," Matanya memandang Shikamaru sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,

"Lagipula sepertinya Hinata sudah benar-benar mencintai Naruto. Kau tahu kan, Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sejak kelas satu," Ino menghela nafas.

Shikamaru masih tetap diam sambil terus memperhatikan punggung gadis itu.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menyukai seorang gadis?! Aku bahkan menceritakan Sai padamu!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Shikamaru mendesah heran, "Kapan aku bilang jika aku menyukai seseorang?"

"Huh? Bukannya tadi kau terus melihat ke arah Hinata?" Ino bingung, bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru memandangi Hinata dengan begitu intens jika dia tidak menyukai gadis itu.

"Cih, aku hanya senang karena akhirnya Naruto menyadari keberadaan Hinata selama ini." Jelas Shikamaru singkat dan padat.

"Benar juga. Padahal sejak kelas satu Hinata sudah terlihat menyukai Naruto, tapi Naruto tak pernah sadar sampai akhirnya Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung pada Naruto." Sahut Ino, lalu kembali berbaring dan menempatkan kepalanya diatas lengan Shikamaru.

"Aku tak tahu kepalamu seberat ini, Ino" Keluh pemuda berambut nanas itu. Ino justru semakin menyamankan posisinya.

Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman mereka yang masih berada di halaman rumah Ino.

"Apa kau iri?" Sang empunya lengan mulai bersuara.

"Pada siapa? Hinata dan Naruto?" Ino membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Bukan, wanita yang kau maksud tadi." Shikamaru menarik lengannya keras, membuat kepala Ino harus bertatapan langsung dengan rumput tempatnya berbaring.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa apa yang kulakukan selama ini tak ada gunanya." Ino mendudukan dirinya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sempat beradu dengan rumput.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu, Ino. Lagipula Ino yang kukenal lebih manis dari gadis-gadis itu." Shikamaru segera bangkit sebelum Ino sempat menyadari perkataannya.

"Tunggu Shika! Apa maksudmu?" Ino menyusul Shikamaru yang berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

"Mungkin, seorang jenius yang pemalas tidak buruk juga." Lirih Ino sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

Aaa... Akhirnya rilis juga! Setelah nganggur dan tak tersentuh selana hampir 2tahunan T_T

Gimana? Absurd? Aneh? Gaje? *pundungdipojokansambilngorek2tanahnyaricacing*

Ini saya publish lewat hp jadi sekali lagi maaf jika ada salah2 kata, tanda baca, dll karena fic ini masih dalam penyuntingan dan langsung saya publish begitu nemu file fic ini tanpa baca ulang karena saya terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan dan bisa saja fic ini gak akan rilis karena saya menyadari betapa anehnya potongan2 adegan diatas. -,- XD

Special thanks to ichinisan1-3 -san atas izinnya untuk merombak ulang ceritanya dan maaf karena baru publish (╥﹏╥)

Dan untuk 'nananina'ku yang menantikan fic pertama milikku sendiri, maaf karena saya baru bisa publish cerita remake ini! Saya masih ragu buat publish karena berbagai macam alasan -"

Saya masih newbie dan canggung, jadi tolong kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^

Akhir kata, apapun yang terjadi ShikaIno tetap dihati! Longlife SHIKAINO 3


End file.
